


Heute vor Jahren

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Aber heute ist der zwölfte Oktober ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Therapeutisches Schreiben ... oder so.  
> Damit habe ich lange gehadert, ob überhaupt und so weiter.  
> Zuletzt musste es einfach. Oder wollte.
> 
> Auch mein 12. Oktober.
> 
> <3

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

_So viel Blut._

_Viel zu viel._

_Er weiß, dass das nicht immer etwas bedeuten muss, aber er weiß auch, dass es etwas bedeuten kann._

_Er steht im Bad und sieht das ganze Blut und ist wie gelähmt, bekommt kaum noch Luft und ihm wird schwindelig, aber er weiß auch, dass er Ruhe bewahren muss. Sich kümmern muss._

„ _Das muss nichts heißen“, sagt er zu ihr und zu sich selbst, aber die Panik übermannt ihn fast._

_Warum? Warum so kurz vor dem Ziel?_

_Er versucht den Gedanken wegzuschieben, die Hoffnung oben zu halten, denn vielleicht ist ja alles gut. Es muss schließlich nicht immer etwas bedeuten und es muss doch einfach einmal alles gut sein, gut werden, denkt er, und unter die blanke Angst mischt sich Wut. Sie haben so lange gekämpft, so viele Behandlungen, so viele gescheiterte Versuche und viel zu früh enttäuschte Hoffnungen. So viel Schmerz und so viele Tränen und immer wieder von vorn._

_Irgendwann muss doch einmal alles gut werden, oder nicht?_

_Oder nicht?_

 

_**_

 

_Er ruft den Notarzt und hört, wie seine Stimme zittert. Bei ihr fließen schon lange die Tränen, er selbst muss funktionieren, wie ein Roboter sagt er immer wieder die gleichen Sätze und hält sie fest, streicht ihr mechanisch über den Kopf und sieht das Blut._

_Es muss nicht immer etwas bedeuten._

 

_**_

 

_Es ist ein Mädchen. Seine Tochter._

_Sie ist perfekt, schön und hat seinen Mund und ihr Grübchen am Kinn. Sie hat dunkle Haare, ganz viele, und wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, hätten sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich lachend darüber gestritten, ob sie die von ihm hatte oder von ihr. Er hätte auf die Locken im Nacken gezeigt, die er auch gehabt hatte als Kind und sie auf den Wirbel am Hinterkopf, den sie auch hat, das wüsste er ja wohl. Er hätte ihr recht gegeben und einen Kuss und die ganze Nacht vor Aufregung nicht geschlafen._

_Stattdessen gibt es weder Lachen noch Streit, sondern Finger, die einmal durch dunkle Locken im Nacken und zweimal über Haarwirbel am Hinterkopf streichen und die jedes Mal völlig unbemerkt bleiben, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen._

_Es gibt zwei Abschiedsküsse und mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht und viele Tage ohne irgendetwas von Bedeutung._

 

 

**

 

 

Er sitzt in der Küche und seine Finger zittern wie damals und in seiner Brust ist es genauso eng, als er das kleine Gesicht auf der Fotografie berührt, das von ganz vielen dunklen Haaren eingerahmt wird und so schön ist und seinen Mund hat und ihr Grübchen am Kinn.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Er schaut kurz auf, als Thiel in die Küche kommt – Halbzeitpause wohl – und dann wieder auf das Bild in seinen Händen.

Er hat nie mit ihm darüber geredet, es hat sich einfach nie ergeben und er hat es vielleicht auch immer vermieden, weil es so weh tut, jedes Mal wieder.

Aber heute ist der zwölfte Oktober und er hat den ganzen Tag gekämpft und sich eingeredet, dass es schon gehen würde, so wie die letzten Jahre auch, aber es war überhaupt nicht gegangen, und da hatte er vorhin unter einem Vorwand drüben bei sich das Foto geholt und sich hierher gesetzt und nach Thiel gerufen.

Der hatte ihn erst gar nicht gehört, glaubte ihn bis eben arbeitend am Küchentisch, wie meistens, wenn ein Spiel läuft, hatte sich nichts weiter gedacht, weil für Thiel alles wie immer ist aber für ihn der zwölfte Oktober.

 

**

 

Er antwortet Thiel nicht, sieht nach unten auf das Bild in seinen Händen und spürt den Schmerz und ruft.

Nichts ist in Ordnung.

„Was hast du denn da?“, fragt Thiel und kommt näher.

Seine Finger krampfen sich um das Papier. Seine Tochter.

Thiel nimmt ihm das Foto mehr aus der Hand, als dass er es ihm gibt.

Lange Sekunden verstreichen, ohne dass einer etwas sagt, er starrt auf seine leeren Hände und hört Thiel schlucken und hastig atmen und irgendetwas murmeln. In seinen Augen fängt es an zu brennen und sein Hals wird ganz eng und als Thiel eine Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten lässt und ihn an sich zieht, da lässt er sich einfach gegen ihn fallen und drückt sein Gesicht gegen Thiels Bauch und weint zum ersten Mal seit damals nicht mehr alleine um seine Tochter.

 

**

 

Epilog

 

 

_Es ist ein Mädchen. Seine Tochter._

„ _Sie hat deinen Mund, oder?“, meint Thiel._

„ _... und meine Haare“, ergänzt er. „Hier“, erklärt er weiter und deutet auf die Locken im Nacken. Thiel sieht ihn skeptisch an, aber er lässt sich durch nichts davon abbringen, egal wie sehr der andere daran zweifelt und irgendwann lachen sie und Thiel läuft ihm mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar und gibt ihm recht und einen Kuss.  
_

_Seinen Nächten Ruhe.  
_

_Seinen Tagen eine Bedeutung._

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
